warframefandomcom-20200222-history
The Law of Retribution
The Law of Retribution is the first Trial mission available in WARFRAME, added in Update 16; where the players must pursuit Vay Hek's location in order to defeat him and his reign against the Tenno once and for all. This Trial is significantly more difficult and complex than the rest of the available mission types, featuring unique mechanics, special mission modifier and obstacles not found in any other missions. Its blueprint is available for purchase in the marketplace for . This Mission can be completed with a minimum of four Tenno for an additional challenge. The trial is leveled 70-80, located on Earth and is separated into three stages, featuring Sabotage, Hijack and Assassination missions respectively, each with their own multiple challenges and puzzles that need completion. The nightmare version of this Trial is available. The records of the best completion time of this Trial can be seen here, and its Nightmare version here. Access Players can access The Law of Retribution by crafting their respective blueprints. The associated keys are one-time use and will be lost if players aborts or fail, however the blueprint is still reusable. Nightmare Mode This is a key for a the nightmare mode of The Law of Retribution Trial that has been designed to be very challenging for 8-players, and can be initiated from Earth. Players can access this Trial by crafting its respective key. Mission Overview Stage 1: Tritium Sabotage The first stage transports players into a Grineer Forest. The objective is to destroy all the nearby Toxin Injectors with a charged Tritium Battery. TLoRStage1 From the initial spawn point, head to the center of the map to encounter a door with two sets of pressure pad doors. These doors require two players to step on two different pressure pads in order to open it. Be sure to coordinate the squad, as all the doors in this mission use this mechanism. Upon entering, the players will gradually lose contact to the Lotus, with Lotus barely being able to warn them of the poisonous gas interfering with her connection before the transmission cuts off, blocking any indicative objective HUD and ultimately leaving the cell to figure out the puzzles by themselves. It is soon revealed by Councilor Vay Hek that the Grineer Forest is essentially being polluted by the poisonous gas produced by nearby Toxin Injectors, which will constantly drain the players' health with damage. The objective is to destroy all four Toxin Injectors in order to stop the pollution by detonating a charged Tritium Battery. A Tritium Battery can be obtained from a Tritium Stabilizer in the middle of the map connecting to the four Toxin Injectors. A battery can be dispensed by hacking the two Grineer Consoles next to it. Once dispensed, the battery will need a large sum of energy source from a Warframe in order to charge it, which can be done by carrying it ( ). The carrier's energy will be drained by 25s-1 when charging and they will be unable to use any abilities. If the holder's energy reserve runs out, the battery will be automatically dropped and another player must substitute before it destabilizes and explodes. If left uncharged long enough, it will eventually explode prematurely, sending players back to square one. Once the battery is charged, carry with care and do not engage in combat as rough movement such as sprinting and knockdown can reduce its stability. There are four Toxin Injectors in total. To destroy them, players have to hack up to four different consoles spread across the area in order to disable the Toxin Injector's protection field, making it vulnerable to the Tritium Battery. Each console is connected to the injector via an orange pipeline cable, which serves as a visual clue which leads to the associated consoles. After hacking all four consoles, the Injector will be vulnerable for a short period of time, during which the Tritium bomb must be detonated (by destabilizing it) next to it to destroy the Toxin Injector. After destroying all four, the stage is considered complete and will end with the end mission UI. The players are then transferred to the next stage. Nightmare: 1) The pressure pads will gradually drain the player's energy by 10s-1, it will deactivate upon the exhaustion of the player's energy salvo. 2) Disruptor Drone are also deployed across the enemy ranks to constantly deploy nullifying field against warframe powers. Unlike Nullifier Crewman's field, the drone's field does not obstruct gunfires and can be shot through. 3) Cipher uses are disabled and Hacked consoles will deactivate within a set period of time. 4) The gas in the entire stage are stronger and will drain players' health significantly faster. 5) Charged Tritium Batteries far more unstable that any movement such as jumping or walking will reduce its stability, seems to only affect host. Stage 2: Infiltration Mission The second stage transports the players into a Grineer Shipyard. In this stage, the objective is to infiltrate into the heart of the Grineer Military in order to uncover Councilor Vay Hek's location for the Lotus to track. Section 1: Decode The mission starts out in the said tileset, with the players ordered to infiltrate further. On the way, the players will encounter a vast room with a sophisticated lock system, hindering progress. There are a total of eight large orange buttons, with four being on each of the two parallel wings platforms, separated by a pool of waste. Next to these buttons are large red symbols. Situated in the middle between the two parallel platforms is a large screen with a row of eight circles underneath it, as well as a large door. Finally, there are four hacking consoles (called panic buttons in this instance) at each of the four corners of the large room. To begin the cycle and security decryption process, one of the four consoles (with the designated console glowing in yellow) at the four corners of the room must be hacked to decrypt the password. Once hacked, the large screen in the middle of the room will emit a siren and display a Grineer symbol. The objective is to find the symbol that corresponds with it at one of the eight panels and step on the button. Once the correct button is pressed, it will turn from orange to blue, and one of the eight circles underneath the large screen will glow blue to indicate this. Upon completing the cycle, and one of the four consoles will now have to be hacked to begin another cycle. To open the security door underneath the screen, all players will need to continue the decryption process until all the respective panels are pressed in the proper order, failing to do otherwise (by stepping on the wrong panel or getting off a panel) will siren the security system and damage every players on the panels with a lethal damage, restarting the encryption. Section 2: Hijack Inside the locked area, players are faced with a Fomorian Core, which they must Hijack in order to lure out Councilor Vay Hek. Instead of hacking consoles, the mission introduces short circuited railing, which will stop and damage the core on contact (deducting 1,500 hitpoints) and zaps nearby players with continuous damage. Should this happen, move away from the core for the tram to move the core backwards, away from the railing. In order to deactivate the railing, players have to step up to three different pressure panels to progress, with at least one player present to move the core. As the players progress, The Grustrag Three and Councilor Vay Hek, both at level 100 will eventually interfere the mission, serving as a reinforcement to the Grineer force. While it is possible to defeat the three, attacking Councilor Vay Hek will eventually lead him to escape, much like the first phase of his boss pattern. Upon transferring the Fomorian Core to the Liset, the stage will be considered complete and will end with the mission UI. The players are then transferred to the next stage. Nightmare Mode: The pressure pads will now gradually drain energy and will deactivate upon the exhaustion of the player's energy. Nullifier drones are also deployed across the map. In addition, the short circuiting railing will be instantly lethal to the Fomorian Core if contacts were made. Stage 3: Vay Hek Assassination The third and final stage transports players into a Grineer Settlement. The objective is to assassinate Councilor Vay Hek and end his reign against the Tenno once and for all. The mission will directly lead players to a boss room, where they will encounter Councilor Vay Hek inserting himself into his Terra Frame, ready to fight head-on. Unlike the encounter on Oro, Earth, Councilor Vay Hek is immune to all damage due to the five power plants surrounding the area granting him invincibility. In order to disable his protective field, players will need to light all five power plants on fire by detonating a charged Tritium Battery inside the structure. A Tritium Battery will occasionally be brought in by enemies, which the players have to kill in order to obtain the bomb. Similar to the first stage, a Warframe needs to charge it by carrying it ( ), although the battery will drain energies twice as fast by 50s-1 in order to charge it faster. Once charged, the plant entrance can be opened by stepping up to two different pads, connected via pipelines to the door. Once inside, the carrier must drop the battery into the vent and escape before it detonates inside the building. Repeat this step on the rest of the plants to wear off Vay Hek's protective field in order to defeat him. In addition, the Lotus will warn the players of the presence of a Balor Fomorian in the system that will interfere with the boss battle. Fortunately, the Grinner have to send a laser signal to the Fomorian to signify the exact location coordinate before it can directly fire, which is done if at least one of the four consoles in the center are activated by the Grineer. If this happens, it will require several minutes for the Fomorian to adjust their weapon, during which if more subsequent consoles are activated, the process will speed up multiplicatively up to four times. If the players fail to defeat Councilor Vay Hek before the Fomorian signal finishes, he will command the Fomorian to fire its laser cannon at the players, which will down any players that fail to take cover from the cannon and extinguish all the burning plants, sending the players back to square one. Once he is defeated, Councilor Vay Hek will be forced to escape the Tenno and the stage will be considered complete, fully completing the trial. If this is the player's first completion, the Lotus will award them a Sevahti Sekhara badge for completing it. Nightmare Mode In the Nightmare version of this Trial, there are several special modifiers that will be applied to the stages: *The pressure pads will gradually drain the player's energy by 10s-1, it will deactivate upon the exhaustion of the player's energy salvo. *Disruptor Drone are also deployed across the enemy ranks to constantly deploy nullifying field against warframe powers. Unlike Nullifier Crewman's field, the drone's field does not obstruct gunfires and can be shot through. *Cipher uses are disabled and hacked consoles will deactivate within a set period of time. *The gas in Stage 1: Tritium Sabotage are stronger and will drain players' health significantly faster. *Charged Tritium Batteries far more unstable that any movement such as jumping or walking will reduce its stability, seems to only affect host. Rewards The rewards for completion of the trial are as follows: *An Arcane Enhancement * Credits **Stage 1 - Credits **Stage 2 - Credits **Stage 3 - Credits *3-D Animated Badge : "Sevhati Sekhara" **Only upon first completion of the trial. Notes * Players will not be eligible for another reward for 23 hours after completion. ** Players can receive another reward if the completion time is past 23 hours. (i.e. Starting 25 minutes before eligible again but taking longer than 25 minutes) ** Only affects Arcane Enhancement reward, raids can be run repeatedly for credits and rare crates. * Enemies will not scale down in difficulty with fewer players present in the mission. * The number of buttons that are to be held down in the second stage of the trial will be adjusted to the number of players. This means if one of the players in the squad disconnected, the number of buttons required will be reduced. * Vauban's Vortex can attract Tritium Battery, avoid to use it near injectors. * The following are the effects of certain situations including ability towards a panel: ** Being in a bleedout state while lying on a pressure panel in all stages of the trial will not deactivate the button, as long as you remain on it. Dying on a pad, however, will deactivate the button. ** Players in the Rift Plane can't activate buttons, and entering the rift will count as leaving a button. *** In the Decode part of Stage 2, players in the rift will not be electrocuted by the panel. ** Loki's Decoy can activate pressure panel in Hijack part of Stage 2. ** Hydroid using Undertow while still stepping on a panel will still count as long as he does not move away from it. * The Gustrag Three have a chance to drop Brakk parts in Stage 2 upon death. Tips *'General' **Coordination and teamwork is key. Make use of the leader mechanic and appoint someone as one. Avoid teaming up with unattentive, unobedient players. **Crowd Control is especially an important factor in this Trial, and as such, it is advised to have some Warframes which boasts plenty of Crowd Control capabilities such as Loki's Irradiating Disarm or Nova's Molecular Prime. **Having a Trinity is also an important addition in this Trial as most of the stages requires players to keep up their health ( drain in the first stage), shield (the Hijack in second stage) and energy (Tritium Battery requires a high amount of energy to charge) up most of the time. **Four Corrosive Projections can be useful to strip all existing armors, and proves to be a very effective tactic when dealing with the enemies, as their highly scaled armor can prove to be a very difficult protection to bypass. ***However, as the objective of all stages does not involve explicitly fighting the mobs (save for the Assassination), available Corrosive Projections can be disregarded if the cell wishes. **Having a bullet sponge such as Valkyr with Hysteria activated or bullet mitigator such as Limbo in the Rift Plane can be useful to revive downed players. *'Rare Containers' **Rare Grineer Containers and Reinforced Grineer Containers have a significantly increased spawn chance in the Trial. It is common to find at least one in every Trial. **Multiple rare containers can spawn in every stage. **Rare Containers often awards 30-60 minutes of Credit Booster, which will multiply the total credit rewards up to per run. Use Loot Detector or Thief's Wit to help. *'Tritium Sabotage' **Bringing few Rejuvenations can help negate the constant health drain in the stage. **You can take advantage of the constant health damage to constantly activate arcanes (with trigger criteria of being damaged) with high trigger chance: Arcane Guardian and Arcane Avenger. Arcane Agility, Arcane Barrier and Arcane Grace can also be used, however will not activate as frequently due to its low trigger chance. **A Loki alone can open the co-op door all by himself, by casting Decoy onto one pad and have himself activate the other pad. ***Beware that having someone step on the Decoy activated pad will disable it. **Try having a warframe with a large energy capacity such as Nova or Loki as the battery carrier; having a Trinity to recharge their energy is also an effective synergy. **To detonate a Tritium battery faster, shoot it after dropping, be cautious to take some distance from battery before detonating as it can kill. *'Infiltration Mission' **''Section 1: Decode'' ***A classic and simple tip when doing the Security Room is to determine orders of players stepping firsthand with priorities in mind. For example, frames with least amount of crowd control capabilities like Trinity should go first, whilst frames with most crowd control capabilities like Banshee or Loki should go last. ***Help others find their panel -- Waypoint ( ) their respective panel to help the squad progress. ****Remember to remove Waypoint if unneeded, as it can cause confusion in player communication. ***It is advised for all players use any crowd control capabilities they possess, as the vast range of the room can prove difficult for any one Warframe to neutralize enemy threats alone. ****Preferably varying amounts of CC to stack on enemies. e.g: Disarming enemies with Radial Disarm, slowdown with Molecular Prime and blinding them with Prism. ***Know that the label plastered to the panels are actually Grineer Numerical Alphabets, and that they are fixed to their location. In the right wing, from bottom to top are: , , and which means 2, 3, 4 and 5 in english. Whilst in the left wing, from top to bottom are: , , and which means 6, 7, 8 and 9 in english. ****Notice the pattern of the label to easily identify the respective wings, the left wing ( , , , ) sports a cut on the upper half of the letter; while the right wing ( , , , ) sports a cut on the lower half of the letter. **''Section 2: Hijack'' ***If players want to defeat The Grustrag Three without having a full Corrosive Projection, bring a proc weapon such as Tysis ( -modded) in hand. ***Taking few Rejuvenations will help keep the core's health at bay, negating any health drain. ***Snow Globe with a maximized Power Range can help protect the core from incoming damage, this is especially an important factor as enemies in this trial could destroy the Core in seconds. *'Vay Hek Assassination' **Vay Hek is among the most dangerous threat in this mission. He is immune to most of crowd control abilities, consider taking Warframes that can work against him: ***Using duration-modded Bullet Attractor against Vay Hek will render his rockets harmless. Although his rockets won't redirect, it is purely cosmetic and won't damage any players when hitting. **Vay Hek's armoring consists of Ferrite Armor, do not take damage and instead take damage against him. Do note however that he is immune to proc. ***Alternatively, with four Corrosive Projection auras, he will have no armor at all, negating any bonus from corrosive damage. His health has no weaknesses or strengths. **Blind and radiated enemies will still trigger the Fomorian Console, rendering this method not as effective, resort to other forms of CC to hinder their movement such as Sound Quake or Molecular Prime instead. **Vay Hek is invulnerable to most, but not all status effect. Periodically procing him for is a good way to keep him relatively harmless during his invulnerability stage as he will tend to target his own units more often than players. ***Acrid is particularly good for doing this since the Toxic Sequence and Perpetual Agony mods combined will make it's procs last for up to 20 seconds. Media Warframe The Law Of The Retribution Raid Stage 1 Warframe Raid "The Law of Retribution"-0 de:Das Gesetz der Vergeltung Category:Missions Category:Update 16 Category:Trial